nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pursuit
This article mainly refers to the pursuit system used in Most Wanted, Carbon, Undercover and World. For the game mode see Hot Pursuit (Game Mode).'' Pursuit is seen in Need for Speed: Most Wanted, Carbon, Undercover and World although the mechanics differ greatly from each title. The pursuit mechanics are primarily utilised in the single player free roam. The player can always hear police chatter through a CV radio at any stage of a police pursuit. Pursuit Engaging Pursuits Players will be warned about the nearest police vehicles in their surroundings by a Police Scanner and the radar map. The scanner will beep quicker as the player nears a police vehicle. Patrolling cop vehicles are shown as red arrows on the map. Players encounter police forces regularly in the single player free roam career. The player will get the attention of the police by performing any of these actions; *Collisions with police or traffic vehicles *Property damage *Racing in high cop probability events or after finishing a race *Speeding *High Heat Level The game will stop whilst a camera zooms towards a police vehicle that has witnessed the player perform one of these actions. A pursuit will immediately begin and pursuit HUD information will be shown. During Pursuits Police forces will attempt to bust the player by using tactics such as P.I.T. Maneuvers and roadblocks which increasing aggression as higher Heat Levels are reached. Police vehicles will call in backup as their engaged numbers diminish. Players will earn Bounty by destroying police vehicles, destroying property, increasing pursuit length and commiting infractions. Players will be Busted if the bar along the bottom of the screen fills completely red. The bar will fill red as the player's vehicle slows to a halt with a large police presence. Players will enter Cooldown mode if the bar along the bottom of the screen fills completely blue. The bar will fill blue as the player's vehicle escapes the view of police vehicles. Cooldown Mode Players need to leave the police visibility or disable all police vehicles near them in order to enter Cooldown Mode. Players can use Pursuit Breakers to wreck police vehicles. A Police Helicopter can be called in to keep the them within a pursuit and make it difficult for them to enter Cooldown. A secondary "Cooldown Bar" will appear once the player enters Cooldown to indicate how close they are to escaping. Players will need to avoid any form of contact with police vehicles upon entering Cooldown mode. The player will be re-engaged into the pursuit if they come into contact with a police vehicle. Players can drive into Hiding Spots in order to increase the escape bar rate. Busted Need for Speed: Most Wanted & Carbon The player will be arrested if the pursuit bar is filled red. A cutscene will play involving the player being apprehended by the police. Arrested players will receive a warning ticket, impound strike marker and a fine. The fine will amount depending on their engaged Heat Level and the total Bounty. A player's vehicle will be seized if they reach the maximum number of strike markers. The player will fail the game if all their vehicles are impounded. Need for Speed: World Players will earn a small amount of XP and no reward card will be given. They will also have to pay a fine varying on the cost to state, heat level and number of infractions committed during the pursuit. Heat Level Each vehicle will have a tracked heat level between and during pursuits. A heat level for a vehicle can only be reduced by either being busted whilst driving it or changing the vehicle's visual modifications. Each heat level brings changing police vehicles, tactics, total engaged vehicles and backup time. Level 1 *Vehicles - Police Civic Cruiser *Max engaged vehicles - 5 *Tactics - P.I.T. Maneuvers *Backup Timer - 150 seconds Level 2 *Vehicles - Undercover Police Civic Cruiser *Max engaged vehicles - 10 *Tactics - P.I.T. Maneuvers & Roadblocks *Backup Timer - 120 seconds Level 3 *Vehicles used - Police State Cruiser & Light Rhino Units *Max engaged vehicles - 15 *Tactics - P.I.T. Maneuvers, Roadblocks & Rolling Roadblocks *Backup Timer - 90 seconds Level 4 *Vehicles used - State Undercover, Heavy Rhino Units & Police Helicopter *Max engaged vehicles - 20 *Tactics- P.I.T. Maneuvers, Roadblocks, Rolling Roadblocks & Spike Strips *Backup Timer - 60 seconds Level 5 *Vehicles used - Federal Interceptor, Heavy Rhino Units, Police Helicopter, Cross' Interceptor *Max engaged vehicles - 25 *Tactics - P.I.T. Maneuvers, Roadblocks, Rolling Roadblocks, Spikestrips & Cross *Backup Timer - 30 seconds Special Heat Levels Heat Level 6 (Most Wanted) *Vehicles used - Undercover Federal Interceptor, Heavy Rhino Units, Police Helicopter & Cross' Interceptor. *Max Engaged vehicles - 30 vehicles *Tactics - P.I.T. Maneuvers, Roadblocks, Rolling Roadblocks, Spikestrips & Cross *Pursuit cannot be evaded until Mia calls the player Heat Level 6 (Carbon) *Vehicles used - Police Civic Cruiser. *Max Engaged vehicles - 35 vehicles *Tactics - P.I.T. Maneuvers, Roadblocks & Rolling Roadblocks *Backup Timer - 30 seconds *Heat Level 6 Pursuit is only available in a Need for Speed: Carbon Collectors Edition challenge. Heat Level 7 (Most Wanted) *Vehicles used - Heavy Rhino Units *Max engaged vehicles - 35 vehicles *Tactics used - P.I.T. Maneuvers, Roadblocks, Rolling Roadblocks & Spikestrips *Backup Timer - 30 seconds *Heat Level 7 Pursuit is only available in the Need for Speed: Most Wanted Black Edition challenge. Heat Level 7 (Carbon) *Vehicles used - Undercover Federal Interceptor & Heavy Rhino Units. *Max engaged vehicles - 35 vehicles *Tactics used - P.I.T. Maneuvers, Roadblocks, Rolling Roadblocks & Spikestrips *Backup Timer - 30 seconds *Heat Level 7 Pursuit is only available in a Need for Speed: Carbon Collectors Edition challenge. Heat Level 8 (Carbon) *Vehicles used - Undercover Police State Cruiser, Undercover Federal Interceptor & Heavy Rhino Units. *Max Engaged vehicles - 35 vehicles *Tactics - P.I.T. Maneuvers, Rolling Roadblocks & Spikestrips. *Backup Timer - 60 seconds *Heat Level 8 Pursuit is only available in a Need for Speed: Carbon Collectors Edition challenge. Notes *Players should not reset their vehicle during a pursuit as this will automatically bust them. *Heavy vehicles can be useful in pursuits such as Muscle Cars and Juggernaut Edition vehicles. *Cross will always stay near the player once he has appeared in a pursuit. *Large trucks carrying loose cargo can be rammed and have their loads fall into the road. Police vehicles will instantly stop or be destroyed. *Police vehicles in front of the player will likely be preparing for a rolling roadblock. *The '"Emergency Evade"' Power-up can be used by a player to force surrounding police vehicles away from their car. *Speedbreaker is one of the best tools for players to use within pursuits. *Players can make it through roadblocks if they aim for the rear of a cars and not its front. *Players can evade helicopters by driving through long tunnels. *World players can use the '"Instant Cooldown"' power-up to instantly end pursuits whilst in Cooldown Mode. *Players can enter a Safehouse during Cooldown to instantly end a pursuit. *Cop vehicles can not be affected by spikestrips.